


Tour Bus Of Death.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Emasculation, Maiming, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets more than he bargained for when he gets back to the bus one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Bus Of Death.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a contest prize for a friend.
> 
> My remit was MCR, blood, injury, but no deaths.

Gerard walked onto the tour bus, and his breath caught in his throat,  
for there, slumped over the drivers seat was Bob. A river of red pulsing   
down from the slash across his neck, his skin a ghostly white.

Three seats back slouched an effigy of Ray, eyes blank and glassy, gazing  
sightlessly over the knife handle sticking out of his chest. His once wild   
afro now weighted down with the blood coagulating in it.

Further back was Mikey, sprawled across one of the couches in the lounge  
area, brain, bone fragment and blood splattered around the seats, walls and   
ceiling, the cleaver still embedded in his temple.

Scarcely daring to breath, Gerard looked fearfully into the sleeping area,   
and there, hanging from one of the top bunks, was Frank. The back of his head blown   
into a fine splattered mist over the ceiling, his jeans around his ankles, showing   
the fact that his genitals had been removed and stuffed into his mouth. 

Gerard, horror struck, fainted. 

************************************************************************************

"Come Gerard, wake the fuck up!" A voice shouted loudly in his ear. splash  
cold seeped across his chest, making him shiver violently. SLAP a ringing blow  
landed on his cheek. "Gerard, please, WAKE UP", a desperate voice combined with increasing   
pressure on his hand.

Stirring, dazed and confused, Gerard cracked open an eye, to see four worried faces  
peering down at him. "But... but you're all dead. I... I saw you." Mikey, squeezing his   
hand again, said "Gerard you were higher than Mount Rushmore, and drunk as a skunk last  
night. You didn't see us, you had a hallucinogenic nightmare."

Frank, the halloween ghoul, wanted to know what had happened to them in his vision,  
but even he got more than he bargained for when he heard of what had been done to him.  
No-one slept much that night.


End file.
